fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Pulse
|Row 8 title = Former owner |Row 8 info = N/A |Row 9 title = Former parent |Row 9 info = N/A |Row 10 title = Picture format |Row 10 info = 1080i HDTV 720p SDTV |Row 11 title = Website |Row 11 info = ebn.co.uk}} Pulse is an 24-hour news channel, which airs across Europe, the Middle East and Africa. The channel is based in London, where it shares the 30 South Colonnade building with EBN and Thomson Reuters. The English language network has been positioned since its launch as an alternative to Western-based international media in its presentation of news from "an European perspective". The channel has an estimated staff of 2,000 journalists. History Pulse was launched on 1 March 1999. The network aired only in United Kingdom at the beginning, as it was only focused on news from that country. It started to be distributed in Europe on 28 September 2000. Pulse's reach was placed at 58 million households in 26 countries. It partners with TNT News, an american news service from The National Television. Programming Every hour on the hour Pulse broadcasts a full bulletin of all the day's news. Headlines are broadcasted every fifteen minutes, so that the viewer would never miss out on the latest developments. There are sport headlines at 15 minutes past every hour, with a full sports bulletin at 35 minutes past. At 25 past each hour the business headlines and latest from the markets, followed by all the business news at 45 minutes past. And at 27 and 57 minutes past the hour there's a full weather forecast for UK and Europe. There's also live coverage of news events from across the UK and around the World, and the fastest and most comprehensive coverage of all the breaking news stories. All of this from the Pulse's unrivalled network of resources - 2,000 journalists, 200 specialist correspondents, a network of national and region studios across the whole of the UK, and more than 50 foreign bureaus. As well as Pulse's rolling news coverage, the channel prides itself on its diverse and informative range of programmes airing at the bottom of the hour. *The Point - Ana Garnam talks to newsmakers, personalities and ordinary people who find themselves in the news *Corporate Watch - programme for serious investors who want more information or insights about the companies they have invested, or are thinking of investing in. There are views from fund managers, institutional or research heads and stock analysts. *On Assignment - investigative series that looks into issues that affect us in a very personal and deep way. It aims to throw light on matters that we are faced with everyday but due to the hustle and bustle of life, these concerns somehow take a backseat, oftentimes at our own peril. *From Westminister - Gets behind the week's sound-bites to reveal what's really being said behind closed doors in Whitehall and Westminster. Greg Robertson, Pulse's chief political correspondent and three of Fleet Street's best informed and most trenchant political journalists provide entertaining discussion and irreverent gossip that the spin-doctors would prefer us not to hear. *Face to Face - A weekly interview with one of the people who shapes British politics, With the emphasis on conversation, not confrontation, and on insight, not interrogation, Greg Robertson, reveals the personalities and thinking of the people who are the talk of the corridors of power. An antidote to sound-bites and re-heated policy announcements. *The Correspondent - Every week a group of distinguished foreign correspondents, from the worlds leading newspapers, magazines and broadcasters join one of the UK's most influential columnists to discuss the events of the week. Always lively, always well informed, often well in front of breaking news, The Correspondent gives audiences at home and abroad an invaluable insight into all they need to know about everything that matters. *Businessline - the flagship daily business news programme. Broadcast live every evening - Monday to Friday - at 18:30 (London) and presented by Kate Blythe, the half-hour programme delivers the main business news of the day to Britain's business community. *Movietalk - For film buffs, Movietalk is the programme that brings you the very latest from Hollywood and the rest of the US. Presenter Rory Brooks gets behind the scenes and finds the real stories behind the shows and films. *Entertainment Pulse - The programme that keeps you up-do-date with the very latest from the world of showbiz. Its team of reporters brings you the best stories from the cutting edge of film, music and television. *USA Direct - From New York, a nightly round-up of the latest news, business and sports from across the United States of America. *Asia Direct - From Hong Kong a fast-paced, 15-minute daily program which focuses on the top news stories, feature reports, business updates and weather reports from around the Asia Pacific region. Pulse staff Presenters *Mark Amroliwala *Kay Croxall *Rob Eakin *Chris Esler *Amanda Gosling *Karen Gracie *David Prayton *Julie Hill *Sandra Jones *Greg Lowe *Liz Mawhinney *Abby McCarthy *Emma Sanderson *Nicholas Turnball *Rich Friend *Simon Jansen *Andrew Thompson *Rachel Hardgrave *Brian Price *Emily Cooke *Mary Garraway *Aaron Croobe *Bridget Rowley *Brooke Patterson *Brian Faningham *Rick Coe *Greg Burden *Emma McNaught *Dave Nicholson Reporters *Rich Brunt *John Graves *Arthur Hunt *Nicholas Marshall *David Sharp *Liz Clifford *David Ramsay *Nick Farrell *Rishaad Sailamad *Becky Rigby *Tim Martin *Charlotte Goodall *Christopher Rayner *Sandra Nunbock *Greg Bruce *Anna Thomas *Harry Miliam *Michael Lynch *Cordelia Mills *Rick Stone *Tim Conway *Liz Cotter *Melanie Crawford *Chuck Roone *Kathie Dowd *Alice Williams *Mike Cheshire *Tom Kleinman *Peter Waghorn *Rob Powell *Brian Sparks *Adam McCaffrey *David Blevins *Emma Brady *Chris Bowden *Ron Tidy Weather forecasters *Michael Avery *Greg Bett *Darren Braine *Rob Deakin *Alex Gibbs *Mary Brickwood *Abby Lang *Dave McElwee *Juanita Ridge *Kay Saary *Rebecca Tranter *Amanda Willetts *Nicky Wilmshurst Business presenters *Angela Coburn *Derek Curry *Emma Garvey *Richard Terrett *Kate Blythe Sports presenters *Beth Nash *Jonathan Wier *Ron Skudder *Cathy Hinchcliffe *Rob Draper *Dave Wilson *Ryan Jones *Harry Desborough *Tony Brighton *Nick Graves *Jackie Hammond Gallery Pulsetick1.png|Pulse Ticker (since September 1st 2008) Pulsetick2.png|Pulse Ticker (since September 1st 2008) Pulsetick3.png|Pulse Ticker (since September 1st 2008) Category:News Channels Category:News channels Category:TNT News Category:WTNYCorporation Category:Europe Category:Middle East Category:South Africa Category:North Africa Category:United Kingdom